


Hurts Like

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Painplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts like, well, Tyler doesn't know what it hurts like because nothing else has ever hurt like this. All he knows is that it hurts and he's maybe two more hits from crying and he's so hard he's going to come the moment either one of them touches his cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/gifts).



> ninja_orange said she wanted some Tyler Seguin painplay, so I emailed her a tiny snippet. And then I wrote the rest of it.
> 
> Julie is Tyler Brown's real life girlfriend; skip this story if you object to that sort of thing.
> 
>  **Warning/Enticement:** Kink: bondage, impact play, pain.

It hurts like, well, Tyler doesn't know what it hurts like because nothing else has ever hurt like this. All he knows is that it hurts and he's maybe two more hits from crying and he's so hard he's going to come the moment either one of them touches his cock.

"You were right, babe," Julie says. "He's taking this so well."

A hand - it has to be hers, it's too small to be Brownie's - strokes down Tyler's back, too hot over his already hot skin.

Tyler whimpers.

"He is," Brownie says. "Think he can keep taking it?"

"Oh, I think he's good." Julie grabs his ass, and her fingernails dig into his skin.

Tears prickle in Tyler's eyes and threaten to spill over when she lets go.

"Can you keep taking it?" Brownie asks. "Gotta hear you say it."

Tyler's mouth is dry and his throat is raw, but he chokes out, "Please," just loud enough for them to hear, and then Brownie's hitting him again and it hurts and he's crying and he doesn't want it to ever stop.

 

He sobs when it stops.

"Please," he says, in case that's what they want.

"No," Brownie says. "That's enough. We don't want to hurt you."

"Please," Tyler gasps out. "Please hurt me."

"No." Julie touches him, but it's a soft caress over his shoulder. "You took that so well, but it's time to stop."

"No," Tyler begs. "Please."

"Enough," Brownie says. "You did great, but you've had enough." He touches Tyler too, hand running through his hair. "You stay there," like Tyler can go anywhere, tied up as he is, "and float on that for a while."

Float doesn't make sense. He's not floating. He's hurting and still crying and they're not doing anything to him anymore.

There are soft sounds to the side, and Tyler turns his head to look. Julie and Brownie are making out, touching each other and getting naked like he isn't tied up next to them.

"Just think about how it feels," Julie says when she catches him looking.

How it feels. There isn't anything else he can think about. He's still hard, could still come the second one of them touches his cock, and his back and ass are one giant, throbbing ache.

They fuck, Julie and Brownie, and Tyler watches them and stops crying before they're done. Before Julie groans when Brownie makes her come with his fingers, and before Brownie shouts as he comes inside her. He sees all of that clearly, and the slickness still on Brownie's cock when he pulls out.

"How are you doing?" Brownie asks him. His hand runs through Tyler's hair again. "Still good?"

Tyler says, "Please," and he doesn't know if he's asking for them to hurt him again or let him come.

"Yes," Julie says. "You've been a good boy." She rakes her nails down his back, lines of fire from his shoulders to his thighs.

Brownie wraps his hand around Tyler's cock, and he strokes it in time with Julie's nails when she does it a second time down the other side of Tyler's back.

Tyler comes, and he thinks he screams, but he's not sure because he blacks out.

 

He's out long enough that Julie is cleaning him up with something damp when he wakes up. Brownie unties him, ankles first, then wrists, and helps him stumble to the bed.

Brownie lowers him down onto his stomach and comes with him, stretched out on one side of him. Julie goes away for a minute, but she comes back and lies down on his other side.

"That's going to hurt for a while," she says.

"He can take it," Brownie says. "Can't you, wifey?"

"Wifey? Really? I'm right here," Julie says, kind of salty.

"Yes, you are," Brownie says, like he appreciates it. He laughs and goes away, and Tyler can hear them kissing over him.

He's not quite following the conversation. He can hear the words, but they don't mean anything yet.

"I can't wait to do this again. If you're up for it, wifey."

That's definitely meant for Tyler, and he tries to get his brain and mouth to work. "Again?"

Brownie's hand runs through his hair. "If you want."

Tyler pushes into the touch. "Please."

"Yes." Julie touches his hair too, but she pulls on it. "We're just getting started with you."


End file.
